Il faro
Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costar=Dayo Ade - Justin Sean Kinerney - Ragazzo giapponese | uncredited=Rob McElhenney - Aldo }} è il quinto episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 108esimo dell'intera serie. Hurley fatica a convincere Jack ad accompagnarlo in quella che chiama 'la missione'. Jin incontra una sua vecchia conoscenza. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) e David hanno problemi di comunicazione.]] Jack arriva dal lavoro al suo appartamento a Los Angeles. Cambiandosi la maglietta nota la cicatrice di una appendicectomia. Sua madre chiama al telefono, chiedendo se ci sono novità riguardanti la bara smarrita, e Jack le chiede della cicatrice. Lei gli dice che la sua appendice è stata tolta quando aveva sette o otto anni dopo che era svenuto a scuola. Comunque, Jack non sembra ricordarsene e dice di credere di ricordarlo. Inoltre acconsente ad andare a casa della madre per aiutarla a cercare il testamento di suo padre, poiché non riesce a trovarlo a causa delle innumerevoli scartoffie presenti nel suo ufficio. Poi facendo caso all'ora, Jack si scusa e lascia la madre per andare via. Jack guida fino alla St. Mary's Academy dove raggiunge suo figlio, David. Jack si scusa diverse volte per essere arrivato in ritardo ma David è scontento e impaziente. una volta a casa di Jack c'è una strana conversazione tra i due. Trovata una copia di The Annotated Alice Jack chiede a David se lo stia leggendo ma quando comincia a ricordare di quando lo leggeva lui da piccolo David esce dalla stanza. chiede a Jack di una certa "Claire Littleton."]] In cucina David chiede a Jack perché voglia parlare con lui visto che si vedono solo una volta al mese e dice che vuole "farla finita". Poi Margo Shephard chiama Jack chiedendogli dove sia e così lui se ne va. Jack si dirige a casa della madre dove cominciano a cercare il testamento. Margo Shephard offre un drink a Jack ma lui rifiuta e lei risponde "Buon per te". Poi la madre chiede a Jack notizie di David visto che al funerale le era sembrato molto arrabbiato, e lui risponde che non era a conoscenza di tutto ciò poiché " la comunicazione non è il suo (di David) forte". Jack dice alla madre che anche lui non comunicava bene con il suo di padre quand'era bambino perché ne era terrorizzato. Margo, dicendo che anche David potrebbe essere terrorizzato da lui, suggerisce a Jack di chiedere a suo figlio. nota delle foto di lui e suo figlio.]] Alla fine, Margo trova il testamento in una busta e mentre lo sta leggendo chiede a Jack se suo padre avesse mai menzionato una certa Claire Littleton. Jack arriva a casa con una pizza e da bere ma David non c'è. Più tardi Jack chiama David e gli lascia un messaggio dicendo che è dispiaciuto se ha fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare e spiega che sta andando a casa di sua madre e che, se è ancora lì, lo può aspettare. A casa della madre di David Jack trova la chiave sotto un coniglio di ceramica e mentre si guarda intorno va in camera di David, ma lui non è lì. Jack vede degli spartiti musicali e delle fototessere di David con Jack che lo emozionano. Jack ascolta due messaggi nella segreteria telefonica. Il primo è del Conservatorio che conferma l'audizione di David alle 7:00pm di Venerdì 24. incontra Dogen all'audizione.]] L'altro messaggio è dello stesso Jack da Sydney dove Jack stesso dice che e' successo qualcosa e lui "aveva bisogno di sentire la sua David voce," portando Jack alle lacrime. Jack va all'audizione al Williams Conservatory. Quando egli arriva, David sta suonando "Fantaisie Impromptu" di Chopin al pianoforte. Un ragazzo dice di David che è veramente un bravo musicista e quando va via è abbracciato da suo padre. "Loro sono troppo giovani per avere questo tipo di pressioni", dice il padre del ragazzo, che girandosi rivela essere Dogen. giura di non fare gli stessi errori di suo padre.]] Dogen dice inoltre "E' duro guardare ed essere incapaci di aiutarli" e aggiunge che David "ha un dono." In seguito chiede da quanto David suona ma Jack risponde che non lo sa. Jack aspetta il figlio fuori. Davi gli dice che aveva fatto promettere alla madre di non dire a Jack che stava suonando ancora il piano perché Jack because Jack always made such a big deal of the piano playing. David dice che non aveva detto a Jack dell'audizione perché non voleva che Jack lo vedesse fallire. Jack risponde che quando era piccolo suo padre non voleva che lui fallisse e ripeteva spesso che Jack "non aveva la stoffa" Jack dice che ha portato questo peso per tutta la vita e che non voleva che David si sentisse così. Inoltre dice che gli vuole bene e che nei suoi occhi David non potrebbe mai fallire. Timeline originale (2007) Hurley e Jack e Dogen discutono le opzioni.]] Jack sta guardando il suo riflesso nella piscina di fronte al Tempio. Dogen lo raggiunge e gli dice che temeva che Jack se ne fosse andato. Jack chiede se andar via fosse un'opzione e Dogen risponde che tutto è un'opzione ma se Jack fosse andato vi lui avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Dogen chiede a Jack se i suoi amici torneranno indietro. Jack risponde che molto probabilmente non torneranno. Dogen lo apprezza per la sua onestà. armeggia con la piscina e dirige Hurley alla cucina.]] Hurley e Miles disegnano per terra un "tris" improvvisato. Hurley chiede a Miles se ha fame e va nella vasca a cercare cibo. Nel tempio osserva un uomo accovacciato sulla vasca e gli chiede dove sia la cucina. L'uomo dice "è in fondo nel corridoio, Hugo," allora Hurley realizza che è Jacob Jacob. Jacob dice ad Hurley che ha bisogno di lui che Hurley dovrebbe prendere una penna e scrivere un paio di cose e che qualcuno sta arrivando sull'Isola e ha bisogno che Hurley li aiutui a trovarla. Fuori dal Tempio, gli Altri guardano Sayid in maniera sospettosa quando lui si avvicina a Jack chiedendogli cosa gli sta nascondendo. Jack risponde che gli Altri volevano che Jack uccidesse Sayid con la pillola che conteneva veleno. Jack spiega che qualsiasi cosa gli stia accadendo era già successo a qualche altro e Sayid chiede a chi. ha istruzioni di Jacob scritte sul suo braccio.]] Dopo, Dogen scopre Hurley, che ora ha sul suo braccio destro tutte le instruzioni dettagliate suggerite da Jacob, in un corridoio del Tempio. Dogen ordina a Hurley di ritornare ma Jacob appare ad Hurley a dice che può fare quello che vuole e chiede ad Hurley di dire a Dogen che è un candidato. Hurley dice a Dogen che è un candidato e che può fare quello che vuole. Dogen dice qualcosa in giapponese ad Hurley. ("Sei fortunato che devo proteggerti. Altrimenti ti avrei già tagliato la testa."). Quando Dogen va via, Jacob ricorda ad Hurley he deve portare Jack con lui. Hurley è frustrato e non crede che sia in grado di convincere Jack a venire e chiede suggerimenti su come persuaderlo. punta l'arma verso Jack.]] Hurley va da Jack e gli dice che ha scoperto un tunnel segreto e deve fare una missione per Jacob. Quando Jack si rifiuta di seguirlo, Hurley gli dice che Jacob ha detto che lui "la stoffa ce l'ha eccome". Jack non crede a quanto ha appena sentito e chiede di vedere Jacob. Hurley gli dice che Jacob è più o meno morto e che si trova nel posto dove stanno andando. Hurley guida Jack fuori dal tempio e mentre camminano lungo un torrente vede uno zaino. E' di Kate che punta un'arma verso Jack prima di realizzare chi fosse. Kate dice che Jin è tornato al tempio e che Sawyer è per conto suo. Kate dice che non tornerà al tempio perché vuole cercare Claire. Jack dice che Claire non è sulla spiaggia e che le persone del Tempio gli hanno detto che qualcosa le era successo. Kate è determinata a cercarla da sola e quando vanno via dice a Jack "Spero che tu possa trovare quello che stai cercando" arriva alla bara di suo padre.]] Hurley e Jack continuano per la loro strada. Hurley è dispiaciuto di aver rovinato la conversazione tra Jack e Kate. Jack dice che non è rimasto più niente da rovinare. Hurley si chiede cosa sia successo tra Jack e Kate ma Jack spiega che non è portato per il matrimonio e per i bambini. Jack trova l'inalatore di Shannon e grazie a questo realizzano di essere alle grotte. Hurley ipotizza che Adamo ed Eva potrebbero essere i resti di alcuni dei sopravvissuti dell'815 che sono stati mandati indietro nel tempo. Jack dice ad Hurley di come aveva scoperto le grotte quando seguiva il fantasma di suo padre morto. Jack guarda la bara di suo padre rotta e Jack dice di averla fatta a pezzi perché "suo padre non era dentro" Mentre camminano Hurley riflette che quello che stanno facendo è "scuola vecchia" vagare nella giungla per fare qualcosa che non capiscono completamente. Hurley chiede perché Jack è tornato indietro sull'Isola. Jack pone la stessa domanda ad Hurley che risponde che è tornato semplicemente perché Jacob gli aveva chiesto di farlo. Jack si ferma e spiega che è tornato perché era "distrutto" e che era stupido abbastanza da credere che l'Isola avrebbe potuto guarirlo. e Hurley esaminano il meccanismo del faro.]] Hurley e Jack arrivano ad una torre: il faro. Sorpreso Jack si chiede come mai non avessero notato quella struttura prima ed Hurley risponde che il motivo era semplicemente che non la stavano cercando. Jack apre la porta bloccata e salgono alla cima della torre dove scoprono una ruota che circonda una palla di fuoco e una serie di specchi. Hurley dice che devono girare l'ingranaggio verso il 108. Comincia a girare la ruota e chiede a Jack di dirgli quando hanno raggiunto il numero. riconosce la sua casa d'infanzia nello specchio del faro.]] Mentre Jack guarda vede delle immagini riflesse sugli specchi e un centinaio di nomi accanto ai numeri che sono scritti sulla ruota. Il suo nome "Shephard" è scritto accanto al numero 23 in maniera più marcata rispetto agli altri nomi. Mentre guarda lo specchio Jack vede il riflesso di un'architettura orientale nello specchio e chiede ad Hurley di fermarsi. Chiede ad Hurley di guardare allo specchio ma Hurley vede solo il riflesso dell'oceano. Chiede ad Hurley di girare la ruota sul suo numero ma Hurley si rifiuta per cercate di attenersi alle istruzioni di Jacob così Jack gira lui la ruota verso il 23. Essi vedono il riflesso della casa d'infanzia di Jack. Jack quindi afferma che Jacob gli ha spiati per tutto il tempo. Jack chiede ad Hurley di chiedere a Jacob perché li spiava e perché c'era il suo nome scritto sull'ingranaggio. Jack si arrabbia e vuole sapere cosa Jacob vuole da lui e furiosamente spacca tutti gli specchi. e Hurley discutono sul fallimento del piano.]] Dopo, Hurley è seduto fuori dal faro. Jacob appare ed Hurley si scusa per aver fallito la sua missione e che il piano per aiutare le persone a trovare l'isola era completamente fallito. Jacob non è affatto turbato e gli spiega che la persona troverà un altro modo per arrivare. Jack è seduto distante e guarda l'oceano e Hurley realizza che Jacob davvero voleva che Jack vedesse cosa c'era nello specchio. Jacob spiega che era l'unico modo per far capire a Jack quanto era importante. Jacob spiega inoltre che Jack è sull'isola per fare qualcosa. Ad alcune persone basta semplicemente dire cosa fare, ma per persone come Jack "c'è bisogno di lasciare che osservino l'oceano per un po'" Inoltre spiega che voleva che fossero molto lontani dal tempio perché qualcuno di veramente cattivo stava arrivando. Hurley vuole avvertire le persone del tempio ma Jacob spiega che ormai è troppo tardi. All'accampamento di Claire interroga un ferito Justin su suo figlio.]] Claire si assicura che Aldo e Justin sono morti e in seguito libera Jin dalla trappola. Claire spiega che ha vissuto nella giungla da quando i sopravvissuti hanno lasciato l'isola tre anni prima. Comincia ad aiutare Jin ma egli sviene. In seguito in una tenda nell'accampamento dove Jin è stato portato, Jin scopre una culla con una bambola costruita con carcasse di animali. Claire ritorna presto con Justin vivo ed indica che intende torturarlo per scoprire dove è Aaron. Claire lo lega ad un albero e si prepara a curare la ferita di Jin. Quando Clarie lascia i due uomini da soli, Justin insiste che Claire vuole uccidere entrambi e chiede a Jin di liberarlo in modo tale da poter tagliare la gola a Claire. è sotto shock dopo la rivelazione di Jin sulla sorte di Aaron.]] Claire ritorna e cura la ferita di Jin. Spiega che non è stata da sola nella giungla ma ha un amico che le ha spiegato che gli Altri hanno Aaron. Inoltre, dice che suo padre le ha detto che gli Altri hanno Aaron. Non rivela chi è il suo amico ma vuole sapere se Jin è ancora suo amico. Claire minaccia Justin con un ascia chiedendogli dove sia Aaron. Justin nega di sapere qualsiasi cosa su Aaron e dice che lei è stata catturata in precedenza perche stava uccidendo la loro gente. Claire dice che gli Altri al tempio 'hanno marchiata. Jin la ferma dal tentativo di uccidere Justin dicendole che Kate aveva portato via Aaron dall'isola. Claire appare placata da questa notizia ma nonostante ciò colpisce violentemente Justin al petto con l'ascia uccidendolo. di Claire sorride all'arrivo all'accampamento della ragazza.]] Jin dice a Claire che aveva mentito sperando di salvare la vita di Justin e che aveva davvero visto Aaron al Tempio con gli Altri e che lei aveva bisogno di lui per arrivare ad Aaron. Claire dice che è una buona notizia perché se Kate avesse cresciuto Aaron l'avrebbe uccisa. Locke entra nella tenda chiedendo se stava interrompendo qualcosa. Uno stupefatto Jin saluta Locke con un dubbioso "John?", ma Claire lo corregge "Non è John, è il mio amico". L'Uomo in Nero sorride a Claire e lei sembra contenta del suo arrivo. Curiosità Generale *Il poster nella camera di David ritrae un concerto datato 19 Dicembre, giorno che ricorda l'anniversario della Purga. **Il poster in questione è di una band chiamata Meat Coat, band che ancora oggi esiste. Vengono dalla Svezia ed hanno una pagina su Myspace ***''Meat Coat'' era anche la band con cui i Drive Shaft dovevano fare un tour, ma che Liam rifiutò. *Quando Margo si versa del vino rispecchia la stessa azione che fece Anthony Cooper nell'episodio "L'uomo di Tallahassee". *La scritta che appare al saggio di David dice Un Benvenuto a tutti i candidati. *La cartella gialla che la madre di Jack prende dalla mensola ha una scritta in arabo sopra. La scritta sembra essere "يعقوب ٦٧٢", che potrebbe essere letta come Ya'qub che è la versione araba del nome Jacob ed il numero 672 che si legge, sommando le singole cifre, dà come risultato 15. appaiono per la prima volta dopo 101 episodi, anche se si trovano in posizione diverse rispetto a prima "La casa del Sol Levante".]] *La risposta in giapponese di Dogen ad Hurley dopo che dice che farebbe bene a fare ciò che vuole perché ".. lui è un candidato", è, tradotto: "Sei fortunato ad essere protetto. Perché se non lo fossi, ti taglierei la testa." *Il numero di telefono di David è 734-235-6787. 734 è il prefisso di Ann Arbor, MI, dove Daniel Faraday fu inviato a lavorare per il progetto DHARMA. Note di produzione *Richard, Desmond, Ben, Frank, Sawyer, Sun ed Ilana non appaiono in questo episodio. *E' la 108° ora di produzione di Lost. Il numero 108 gioca un ruolo importante nella trama dell'episodio. *Questo episodio segue la linea guida dettata dalla centricità della prima stagione. Il primo episodio, "Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte", è stato un episodio multicentrico come "Pilota, prima parte", il terzo, "Tabula rasa" incentrato su Kate come "Quello che fa Kate", il quarto, "La caccia" incentrato su Locke come "Il sostituto", ed il quinto, "Il coniglio bianco" incentrato su Jack come questo episodio. Se si fosse continuato con questa linea di centricità, il prossimo sarebbe stato incentrato su Sun. *La madre di Damon Lindelof, Susan Klausner, appare in un ruolo non parlante come uno dei giudici alla performance di David. *Questo è il primo episodio in cui compare una guest star, Hiroyuki Sanada, sia nella linea temporale originale che in quella parallela. *Questo è il primo episodio in cui viene mostrato solo un personaggio principale nella linea temporale parallela (sebbene Claire venga menzionata). Tutti gli altri flashsideways presentano almeno un altro personaggio attuale o passato. *Gli scheletri soprannominati Adamo ed Eva appaiono per la prima volta dall'episodio "La casa del Sol Levante", dopo un'assenza di 101 episodi. *Veronica Hamel appare come Margo Shephard, la madre di Jack, per la prima volta dall'episodio "Casa dolce casa, prima parte" dopo un'assenza di 23 episodi. Errori * Durante la conversazione in cui Jacob dice ad Hurley di avere dell'inchiostro sulla fronte, l'inchiostro si trova in una posizione diversa nella scena. * C'è una differenza visiva tra il primo piano del faro (costruito con un sostegno) ed il resto dell'edificio (creato in CGI). Inoltre, quando Hugo e Jack si avvicinano alla porta del faro, si possono vedere le loro ombre relativamente lunghe, implicando che non fosse vicino a mezzogiorno, rispetto all'ombra del faro che dovrebbe essere molto più lunga. * Durante la conversazione tra Dogen e Jack al Tempio, l'illuminazione cambia irrealisticamente in una sola scena. L'illuminazione naturale (luce solare) stava cambiando a causa delle nuvole, quindi questo è un errore di continuità. * Gli scheletri di Adamo ed Eva non erano messi fianco a fianco nella loro prima apparizione nell'episodio "La casa del Sol Levante". Inoltre, non erano nella stessa parte delle Caverne della bara del padre di Jack, come mostrato in questo episodio. * Quando Jack ed Hurley stavano camminando dalle caverne, durante una ripresa media di Hurley, la telecamera apparentemente sfiorava un ramo mentre si muoveva all'indietro. Ciò fece sì che il ramo dondolasse e colpisse Hurley alla spalla quando non ci sarebbe dovuto essere nessuno davanti a loro. * Dentro il faro, quando Jack nota il suo nome e dice ad Hurley di ruotare lo specchio a 23 gradi, l'ago mostra di aver già superato 23 (andando in senso antiorario). Tuttavia, quando Jack gira lo specchio, si vede che l'ago si avvicina a 23 in senso antiorario solo pochi secondi dopo aver iniziato a ruotarlo. * Il simbolo del pannello segreto che Hurley spinge è a testa in giù rispetto a quello sul braccio. * Ogni volta che vediamo Hurley o Jack tirare la catena nel faro, sembra vecchio e arrugginito. Quando la cinepresa si avvicina alla catena che passa sopra la puleggia, si tratta di una catena d'argento nuova di zecca. * Quando Sayid sta camminando verso Jack, vediamo che c'è un piccolo buco nella sua camicia sul lato sinistro del suo stomaco; tuttavia, è stato colpito alla sua destra. Questo è un errore che è presente dall'inizio della stagione. Tematiche ricorrenti * Quando Claire cura la ferita di Jin, lei dice che uno degli uomini della giungla è infetto. (Infezioni) * Jack è sotto la pioggia quando Dogen gli si avvicina. (Pioggia) * Jin e Justin sono portati nel campo di Claire. (Prigionia) * Jack e suo figlio, David, non si capiscono. (Problemi familiari) * Il figlio di Jack, David aspetta davanti alla scuola St. Mary. (Religione) * Il nome del figlio di Jack, David, rimanda ad un significato religioso. Davide scrisse il Salmo 23. (Religione) * Jack nomina i Red Sox a David. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Justin viene ucciso da Claire. (Vita e morte) * Jacob da istruzioni ad Hurley di allineare lo specchio del faro spostandolo di 108 gradi. (Numeri) * Il faro ha 4 specchi. (Numeri) * Jack ordina ad Hurley di girare il compasso di 23 gradi. (Numeri) * Jin dice a Claire che gli Altri hanno Aaron. (Truffe e inganni) * Jacob dice ad Hurley che Jack deve trovare la risposta in se stesso. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Claire è amica dell'Uomo in Nero. (Relazioni) * Claire dice che se Kate avesse preso Aaron, l'avrebbe dovuta uccidere. (Vendetta) * Nella linea temporale parallela, Dogen dice a Jack che suo figlio ha un "dono", molto simile a quando Juliet disse a Michael che Walt era speciale. (Problemi familiari) * Miles e Hurley giocano a tris. (Giochi) * Sommando i numeri della targa del furgone di Jack si ha come risultato 8 (2SAQ321). (Numeri) * Le lancette dell'orologio di Jack puntano a 51, 6 e 3. 51-6-3=42. 51 è anche il numero del faro associato a Kate Austen. (Numeri) * Il numero civico della casa della madre di David è 233. La somma è 8 (2+3+3). (Numeri) * Ci sono 8 francobolli sulla busta contenente le volontà di Christian. (Numeri) * Il numero di telefono di David è 73'4-23'5-6787, che contiene 42 e 23. 734 è anche il codice dell'area di Ann Arbor, MI dove Daniel Faraday fu mandato a lavorare per la DHARMA. (Numeri) * Nella linea temporale parallela, Jack incontra Dogen dopo l'esibizione al piano di David. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Alle grotte, Jack racconta ad Hurley che quando le trovò non stava cercando l'acqua, come disse nella prima stagione, ma perché stava seguendo il fantasma di suo padre. Jack disse di aver colpito la bara perché il corpo di suo padre non c'era più. (Segreti) (Parti del corpo mancanti) * Nella linea temporale parallela, dopo aver letto le volontà di Christian, la madre di Jack chiede a Jack se conoscesse una certa Claire Littleton. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Il pianoforte di David ha tasti bianchi e neri. (Bianco e nero) * Una foto nell'appartamento di Jack mostra Christian Shepard vestito completamente di bianco, Jack con un completo nero e una maglia bianca, e la madre vestita di nero. (Bianco e nero) * 108 - Wallace, potrebbe essere riferito ad Alfred Russel Wallace, naturalista britannico, esploratore, geografo, antropologo e biologo. Wallace introdusse l'idea della selezione naturale prima di Darwin. Wallace, verso la fine della sua vita, diventò uno spiritista e scrisse che la selezione naturale non può spiegare tutti i matematici, artisti, geni della musica, umoristi, ecc. presenti nell'umanità. Wallace scrisse che lo spirito era intervenuto nella storia per creare la vita dalla materia inorganica, ad introdurre la coscienza negli animali superiori e dare facoltà superiori agli uomini. (Religione) * Nel flashsideway, Jack parla dei gatti Kitty (un gatto nero) e Snowdrop (un gatto bianco). (Bianco e nero) * Hurley accusa Jacob di essere indifferente sul fatto che i compiti assegnatili non siano stati raggiunti, ma Jacob rivela un ulteriore motivo. (Truffe e inganni) * Dogen dice a Jack che tutto è un'opzione ma gli impedirà comunque di cercare di andarsene. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) (Prigionia) * Jin chiede a Claire se fosse stata da sola nella giungla per tre anni. (Isolamento) * A casa della madre di David, Jack trova la chiave sotto un coniglio di ceramica. (Animali) Riferimenti culturali * Star Wars: Episodio V - L'Impero colpisce ancora: Hurley paragona Jacob ad Obi-Wan Kenobi riguardo a come, sebbene morto, appaia quando sceglie di farlo. * Indiana Jones e il tempio maledetto: Hurley dice a Dogen (come copertura) di essere un fan dei templi, storia ... roba di Indiana Jones. * Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie: il figlio di Jack, David, sta leggendo una versione annotata di questo libro del 1865 di Lewis Carroll. Jack fa riferimento ai due gattini di Alice, Kitty e Snowdrop, uno nero ed uno bianco. Jack trova anche una chiave per la casa della sua ex moglie nascosta sotto la statua di un coniglio. L'osservazione di Dogen in giapponese sul taglio della testa di Hurley è analoga alla frase della Regina di Cuori per la percepita impudenza di Alice. Hurley e Jack osservano gli oggetti in un altro mondo, attraverso gli specchi nel faro, come il seguito di questo romanzo, dello stesso autore, Attraverso lo specchio e quel che Alice vi trovò del 1871. * Tris: Miles ed Hurley stanno giocando a questo passatempo nel parco del Tempio prima che Hurley cerchi di trovare del cibo all'interno del Tempio. * Fantasia-Improvviso in Do diesis minore: David esegue questo brano musicale del 1834 del compositore Fryderyk Chopin alla sua audizione. Jack in precedenza trova gli spartiti sulla scrivania di David. * Boston Red Sox: Jack installa una televisione nella stanza di David, così da poter guardare questa squadra di Boston della Major League Baseball. * Ludwig van Beethoven: nella stanza di David Shephard, c'è un grande poster eseguito da Carl Jaeger di questo famoso pianista e virtuoso compositore. * The Who: nella stanza di David Shephard c'è un grande poster in bianco e nero di questo gruppo inglese. Nella canzone Smash the mirror, contenuta nell'album Tommy del 1969, Tommy viene svegliato dalla catatonia quando sua madre distrugge lo specchio nel quale sta fissando. * Prete Gianni: lo specchio in cima al faro è identico alla descrizione di uno specchio appartenuto a questo mitico re cristiano, che gli permise di osservare tutte le terre sotto il suo dominio. Prete Gianni appare in Baudolino di Umberto Eco, a cui in precedenza era stato fatto riferimento nell'episodio "316". Tecniche di narrazione * Jack commenta come potrebbe essere un padre orribile quando, nel flashsideway, sta cercando di essere un buon padre. * Jack nota una cicatrice vicino alla vita proveniente dalla ferita da pugnalata ancora invisibile che lo ha ucciso. * Claire, che in precedenza era uno dei pochi personaggi a non aver mai esibito alcun comportamento violento, sembra ora in grado di uccidere una persona a sangue freddo e minaccia di uccidere un amico. * Hurley spiega a Jack: "Non funziona così". * Claire è amica dell'uomo in nero, che in passato era la nemesi dei sopravvissuti. * Claire interroga Justin riguardo il suo bambino ed accusa gli altri di averlo rapito. * Claire, presumibilmente infetta da una forza malvagia, dice a Jin che una cosa che lo ucciderà è un'infezione. * Sull'isola sono presenti due elenchi di candidati: uno è in un faro e l'altro è in una grotta buia. * Numerosi personaggi hanno menzionato il bisogno di Jack di essere quello che sistema le cose; dice ad Hurley che è stato spezzato e ha pensato che l'isola potesse ripararlo. * Kate dice a Jack "Spero che tu trovi quello che stai cercando." * Claire ha stretto amicizia con l'uomo in nero. Analisi della storia * Hurley persuade Jack a seguirlo al Faro. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Jack non è solo separato, ma lotta anche con il rapporto con suo figlio. * Claire interroga Justin per trovare la posizione del suo bambino. Alla fine lo uccide a causa di come gli Altri l'hanno trattata quando venne catturata. * Jack dice che non è rimasto nulla da rovinare nella sua relazione con Kate. * Jacob voleva che Hurley e Jack si allontanassero dal Tempio perché qualcuno di cattivo stava arrivando. * Il ruolo di comando di Hurley tra i sopravvissuti continua. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Jack racconta ad Hurley come abbia trovato le caverne. (Il coniglio bianco) * Hurley guarda e commenta i corpi di Adamo ed Eva. (La casa del Sol Levante) * Jack trova l'inalatore di Shannon per terra di fronte alla caverna. (Il truffatore) * La dinamite che si trova nell'accampamento di Claire proviene dalla Roccia Nera. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Nella linea temporale parallela Christian, nel suo testamento, ha menzionato Claire. (Per via aerea) * Jin dice a Claire che è stata Kate a portare via Aaron dall'Isola. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * La chiesa dove Sawyer ha assistito al funerale dei genitori è uno degli edifici mostrati brevemente nello specchio al Faro. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Il luogo dove Jin e Sun si sono sposati e sono stati toccati da Jacob può essere visto nello specchio al Faro. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Sia Hurley che Jacob ricordano il loro incontro in taxi a Los Angeles. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Claire scopre che Justin è ancora vivo e lo cattura. (Quello che fa Kate) * Jack informa Kate che le persone al Tempio hanno detto che è successo qualcosa a Claire. (Quello che fa Kate) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Un poster sul muro della camera di David pubblicizza la band Meat Coat, il gruppo di cui parla Charlie al fratello, a proposito della possibilità di aprire i concerti per loro a Los Angeles. (La falena) * Claire ha una serie di strumentazioni mediche simili a quelli della Stazione Caduceo, così come la culla che è simile a quella usata dagli Altri per Aaron. (Maternità) * In mezzo alla collezione di liquori di Shepard c'è una bottiglia di whisky MacCutcheon. (Déjà vu) * Claire spiega che sa che gli Altri hanno il suo bambino perché questo le è stato detto sia da suo padre che dal suo amico. Prima di incontrare Jin, Claire è stata vista l'ultima volta in compagnia di Christian Shepard. (Ricerca febbrile) * Una chiave per la porta è nascosta sotto una figura a forma di coniglio. (Il padre che non c'era) *Lo spartito che si trova nella camera di David Shepard, e che il ragazzo ha suonato nella sua audizione è la Fantasia-Improvviso di Fryderyk Chopin, lo stesso brano che il giovane Daniel Faraday stava suonando in un flashback nella quinta stagione. (Costanti e variabili) *Claire dice a Jin che gli Altri l'hanno torturata al Tempio e gli mostra le sue cicatrici. Anche Sayid aveva sperimentato su di sé lo stesso tipo di tortura due episodi prima. (Quello che fa Kate) *Jack racconta a David che lui era solito leggergli quando era piccolo Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. In un flashforward della quarta stagione, Jack legge la stessa storia ad Aaron. Due episodi incentrati su Jack hanno il titolo di due storie di Alice. (Intervento imprevisto) (Il coniglio bianco) (Attraverso lo Specchio) Domande senza risposta * Quando e da chi fu costruito il faro? * Come fa lo specchio a mostrare luoghi fuori dall'Isola? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack